Before you met me, I was a wreck
by LizyRhodesssx
Summary: Layla El finally catches the guy of her dreams when Cody Rhodes meets her. Mickie is new, & she's already made friends in her Junior year of High School.  It was love at first sight when she met... John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE; Just A Dream.**

A WWE love story by Lizy (wwediva1020).

Okay, lets get started shall we? :]

Cody Rhodes. The hottest guy in school. He had a thing for the cheerleaders. He was the "man-whore" kind of guy, always moved on every so often... That was until he met Layla El.

In the 2nd week of school, Layla was walking down the hall. She bumped into someone... "Watch where your going!", she shouted. "Oh, I'm so sorry.. " Cody said, he smiled. Layla looked up at him. She looked into his beautiful light greenish blue eyes, she smiled back. "Its okay.." she said, & she couldn't help but to smile. "So, I hear your Layla? He said. "You're very pretty" She blushed. "Thank you" she smiled again, "Well, I.. have to..-". She ran off. Cody got a very confused look on his face. "It was nice talking to you, Layla...".

After school, Mickie got ready to go home. Until someone caught her eye.. John Cena. He was with his girlfriend Maria. John faked a smile at Maria, "I'll see you later, babe". Maria kissed him & left. Mickie could see John coming her way. She got very nervous & she took a deep breath. John looked at her & walked up to her. "Hey", he smiled. "Have we met before?" He asked her. She stared & smiled at him. "No.. we haven't.. but, I'm Mickie.." She shook his hand. He looked at her. "Mickie? I'm John Cena. You'll probably see me around. I'm the football captain." Mickie kind of figured that out; he was very tall & muscular. "I can see". She giggled, John chuckled. "So, I guess I'll see you around?" Mickie said, shyly. John just stared at her, like he was in his own little world. "John?" He snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, yeah I hope." He smiled at her & she smiled back. "Bye"... Mickie turned & went home.

Layla drove home, & all she was thinking about was, Cody. She smiled to herself. But she could not even figure out why she ran off like that. Quickly, Layla went home & thought to herself, about him.

When Mickie got home, she wondered, why does John has the evilest looking girlfriend ever? Mickie could not stop thinking about that...Was she jealous? She went to bed a couple hours later.

The Next Morning at school.

Layla was running down the hall, & she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said. Layla looked at her. "Its okay... & you are?" "Mickie, Mickie James." She said with a smile. "Oh cool, I'm Layla El." She smiled & shook her hand. "How come I never seen you before?" Layla wondered. "Well, I'm kinda new.. but I already love it here." Mickie smiled. "Yeah, & the people here are amazing! & I'm not just talking about myself." Layla giggled & smiled, so did Mickie. All of a sudden, Cody walked up to them. "Hey Layla". He smiled. Layla started to blush. "Hey..". Cody looked at Mickie. "And you are?" "Mickie." She shook his hand. "Cool.. I'm Cody." He turned to Layla & smiled again. "Lay.. I was thinking.." He smiled.. Layla blushed & smiled, she got so nervous that she ran off. Once again Layla was too scared to talk to him. Mickie scratched her head. "Dammit, we never get to talk...", he frowned. Mickie looked at him & thought to herself, 'I think I know why..' She looked at Cody. "Hey Cody, do you know a guy named John?" "DUH! Hes like my bro. Ever since we started high school, we've been best friends." Cody smiled thinking about all the great memories he had with John. "Oh.. cool. Is he a nice guy?" She asked him. "Well yeah. Most of the time.. but he always looks kind of unhappy when he's with his girlfriend. Why? "I just wanted to know.." She smiled. "Do you think John & I would be good together?" Cody looked confused. "Well.. he has a girlfriend but I guess so..". Mickie looked hyper. "Yeah I know.. but thanks anyways.." She smiled & ran off to... JOHN. Mickie was running so fast, she bumped into him. "Woah...". He chuckled. Mickie smiled "Hey John, I was wondering..", she looked into his eyes, & he finished her sentence, "Would you go out with me?" She giggled. "YES, but don't you have a girlfriend?" "I'm sure Maria would be okay with two friends going out...". FRIENDS. That word made Mickie a bit upset. "Yeah, I guess she would.. & can I bring a friend along?" She asked, "Sure... which friend?" "Layla.." she smiled. "Okay, but we're going on a date.. wouldn't she be kind of alone?" he looked confused. "Do you know someone she could go out with? Preferably, Cody?" she looked at him. "YES! I'm sure he would be perfect with that." he smiled at her. "So its a date!" Mickie said, excitedly, & left. John couldn't help but think about her.. But he has a girlfriend, but he didn't worry too much about Maria.

Mickie ran off to tell Layla about the double-date. "LAY! GUESS WHAT!" "Yes, Mickie?" Layla asked. "I have a date tonight...", Mickie smiled. "AWESOME! With who!", Layla seemed curious. "John Cena..." she smiled again. "That's awesome!" Layla said. "But you know he has a girlfriend, right?" she asked her. "Yeah I know..", Mickie frowned & replied. "But I also got you a date...". "WITH WHO!" Layla asked, furiously. "Cody Rhodes." Mickie smiled, she knew Layla liked him so she thought it would have been perfect. "C-Cody?" She asked nervously. Mickie nodded her head. "MICKIE! WHY! YOU KNOW I'M A NERVOUS WRECK WHEN I'M WITH HIM!" she exclaimed. Mickie smiled. "I know.. but you guys are too cute together! & you guys are most definitely meant to be together. Layla smiled & thought about it. But she was still VERY nervous..

TO BE CONTINUED. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE Just A Dream; Chapter 2.**

okay, so I got a couple of reviews. & I'm gonna continue ! enjoy . :]

That night, Layla was getting ready. Except, she didn't know what to wear... Mickie was at Layla's house also getting ready. "Lay! Are you ready yet!" Mickie shouted from downstairs. "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Layla said, panicking. Mickie came upstairs, & she saw that Layla was still wearing her pajamas. "Well, what do you wanna wear, Lay? Mickie looked at her. "What about this?" Layla showed her a shiny blue dress, which caught Mickie's eye. "THAT'S PERFECT! Try it on!" Mickie said, & smiled. A few minutes later, Layla came rushing upstairs with her dress on. "How do I look?" Layla said & giggled. Mickie smiled. "Pretty! Cody will LOVE it". Layla smiled. "You really think so?" "YES!" Mickie giggled. Layla looked at herself in the mirror; "Are you sure I don't look like a slut?.." Mickie smiled. "Don't worry, its perfect".

With Cody & John; "JOHN, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Cody shouted. John came rushing downstairs, & looked at Cody confused. "What?" he said. "I look DASHING, right?" Cody said with a smirk. "Dude.. I'm not gay.." John laughed. "Well, you can at least tell me!" Cody said. "Nah.. Let Layla decide on that one.." He smiled & they left his house, & went to pick up the girls.

Layla & Mickie ran out of the house; they thought they would be late. But when they came out, Cody & John weren't outside... "Where are they?" Mickie said, checking the time. "I don't kn- AHH!" Layla screamed, as Cody scared her from behind. & John startled Mickie. Cody laughed & looked at Layla. "Wow, Lay.. you look beautiful.." Layla blushed. "Thanks.." She smiled. Mickie looked at them two & smiled. John stared at Mickie. "You look HOT!" John smiled. Mickie laughed. "You look pretty good yourself..", Mickie said, & Layla giggled. Then, they drove to the lovely restaurant..

When they got there, Layla & Cody sat at a separate table from Mickie & John. "So..." Cody said, smiling. Layla was staring at him. "I...I love your eyes", she said. "I love you.." Cody whispered. "What?" Layla said, confused. "I..I said I really like you." Layla blushed. She really liked him to, but she didn't have the guts to tell him. Instead, Layla got up & ran outside. Cody chased right after her. "LAY!" Layla: ignored him, got in her car, & drove away. "DAMMIT." Cody said, angrily.

John was eating so quickly. Mickie giggled & smiled. "What!" John said with food in his mouth. "Your too cute", said Mickie. John smiled. But his smile faded away when he saw...

MARIA.

His so called girlfriend. "Whats wrong, John?" Mickie said, worried. John snapped out of it. "Nothing.. really." He looked down. Maria was with Dolph. _**I knew they were dating... how could she do this!**_

John thought to himself. "John, are you sure every thing's okay?"she turned around & saw Maria.

"John, WHO IS SHE & WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HER?" Mickie was curious.

"Shes... my girlfriend.."

Mickie was speechless. "Girlfriend?" Mickie said, mad.

"Not anymore." said John.

"What are you talking about?" said Mickie.

John smiled & kissed her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! JOHN, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND & YOUR CHEATING ON HER. ITS NOT RIGHT!" Mickie had tears in her eyes.

"SHES CHEATING ON ME TOO! THAT HOE SLEPT WITH ALL THE GUYS I CAN THINK OF." he was furious.

Mickie got quiet. "Then why did you go out with her in the first place?" Mickie said.

"I really don't know.." John looked down. _It was all a mistake, a big mistake._

Mickie hugged him, tightly.

Layla drove home. "WHY CAN'T I TELL HIM!" she was crying. Layla never faced her fears.

She was scared that Cody was going to be another guy who might just use her.

_**END ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! ** Review please._ :]_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE Just A Dream; Chapter 3.**

okay, so I'm going to be doing things a little differently. I'm going to be putting Layla's P.O.V, Cody's P.O.V etc.

ENJOY. [:

**Layla's P.O.V**

I wiped my tears, & went to bed. I couldn't help, but to think about Cody. Why did I make that stupid mistake?

And that night, I didn't get ANY sleep. I bet I looked like I was high.. or something.

I got dressed for school, & drove to school.

**Cody's P.O.V**

I was at school, looking for John. I saw him, & I was surprised he wasn't with Mickie.. I walked up to him.

"Hey bro."

"Hey man, whats up?" he said.

"Nothing, how was your date with Mickie?"

"It was great". He smiled.

"Oh... that's nice." I tried to smile.

"Yeah. How did things go with Lay? He said.

"It was.. great. Couldn't have been better." I had to lie. & I faked a smile.

"Where is Lay?" he asked.

"I don't know.. She should be here soon.." I said & looked down.

**John's P.O.V**

I sensed something was wrong with Cody. & Layla wasn't even at school yet..

"Hey, have you seen Mickie?" I asked.

"Yeah, shes coming right now" Cody said, & pointed to Mickie.

"Okay. Thanks bro, see ya!" I ran off to Mickie.

**Layla's P.O.V**

****I got to school, & as soon as I walked in, I saw CODY.

I could feel my heart stop. I just walked straight & tried to ignore him.

As I walked past Cody, he grabbed my arm. I was scared.

I really didn't want to talk to him, but he smiled at me.

"Lay, I know your playing 'hard to get', but I really like you.. &-

I stopped him from saying anything else.

"HARD TO GET? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Cody, you really just DON'T get it!" I was furious, & walked away.

He grabbed my arm, "Lay.." He smiled.

"You just won't give up will you!" I said.

"Of course not." He looked at me. "Layla... why don't you wanna be with me?" He had a depressing look on his face.

"Cause... CODY RHODES YOUR A WHORE." I had to say it. Now I was scared as ever.

"A... whore? Lay! Why do you think that?" His smile faded.

"Well, YOUR NOT A VIRGIN. YOU HAD LIKE 50 GIRLFRIENDS IN THE PAST 2 MONTHS & SLEPT WITH ALL OF THEM!" I couldn't believe him! Doesn't he realize I don't wanna get used like that!

"I bet you aren't a virgin either!"

I paused. "No... I actually am..." I said.

He laughed.

"Whats so funny!" I was kind of embarrassed. I can't believe I told him!

"Ah, nothing.. So.. you ARE a virgin, right?" He said.

"Yeah.." I blushed.

He smirked. "I can change that..."

Now I was ticked off. Is all Cody wanted was SEX! "That's all you want don't you!"

"No, Layla, -"

"UGH!" I ran to class as fast as I could.

**Cody's P.O.V**

Man. I blew it AGAIN. Truth is, I couldn't help but think why Layla keeps running away from me..

Does she like me? Well, who doesn't like me. But Layla, shes so beautiful.. & Everything about her is beautiful.

& I just couldn't believe a girl like her is still a virgin..

I walked to class & sat next to Maryse.

She smiled at me. "Hey Sexy." I laughed. "Hey Ryse."

"So, you & Layla?" She looked mad.

"What?" I was confused.

"ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH LAYLA!" Wow, I never seen her this mad."

"Why?"

"Cause, I was thinking.. We could get back together..." She smiled.

"Oh.. well, I'm kinda with Layla". I had to lie. I really didn't have feelings for Maryse anymore. Yeah, she was hot. But I really liked Layla.

"YOU WHAT!" She stood up.

"Sorry, Maryse, but I can't let Lay down. " I smiled.

She was angry. & She walked toward Maria & sat next to her.

**Maryse's P.O.V**

How could he do this to me? I _never_ get turned down.

I looked at Maria.

"Ria, we have a problem".

"What is it!" She said.

"Cody! He just rejected me!" I frowned.

"For who?" she asked.

"LAYLA!" I was furious. Cody rejected me for that SHORTY?

"Shes _**WILL**_ pay." Maria smiled evilly. & I smirked.

**Mickie's P.O.V**

I was sitting in class, next to John. Oh gosh, how I loved the way he smiled.

& his little dimples. & when he looks at me I die a little inside... MICKIE. What are you doing?

SNAP OUT OF IT. I can't fall for John. I just.. can't..

**John's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stare at Mickie. She has a great personality, yet shes beautiful.

Hopefully she likes me as much as I like her.. I just wanna 'get things going'.

I'm wondering how Cody & Layla are doing. I saw them yelling at each other this morning.

But Mickie & I are gonna be perfect. I know we are. I smiled as the bell rang, & walked out of class waiting for Mickie.

I want her to come over, but I'm afraid shes gonna say _no_...

Wait... unless Layla comes with her.. & Cody..

_so there you have it ! [: hopefully you guys enjoyed it. please tell me what you think by reviewing. _


End file.
